


What a coincidence!

by BuzzingAerin626



Series: It's Spooky season for the Volleyboys (and by spooky I mean cute) [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coincidences, Halloween, How Do I Tag, M/M, Trick or Treating, it's fun tho, no primary ship, this is kinda chaos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuzzingAerin626/pseuds/BuzzingAerin626
Summary: Everyone in this series keep bumping into each other. Yes, I promise everyone tagged shows up an equal amount lmao(This is the finale of this series and it really won't make sense if you haven't read the first parts, but this entire series is less than 6k so it's easy to catch up I promise <3 but really I tried to make this somewhat stand lone but it really didn't work I'm sorry but it's worth it)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: It's Spooky season for the Volleyboys (and by spooky I mean cute) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973161
Kudos: 39





	What a coincidence!

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are I'm finally done! I had so much fun writing this and this chapter especially even if its kind of chaotic. I really hope you all enjoy!!

The four boys were walking down the street chatting. Tsukishima and Bokuto were in front, Bokuto excitedly talking about whatever passed through his mind. Tsukishima wasn’t answering much, but was uncharacteristically indulgent of his antics. Yamaguchi and Akaashi were walking behind them, chatting calmly, in a normal tone of voice. It was quite coincidental that the Marios and Luigis had paired up.

They reached a particularly well-lit street, and Bokuto’s eyes widened. He turned to the boys behind him, smile beaming.

“We should take a pic!!!!”

“No.” Tsukishima’s answer was immediate.

“Pleeeaaaase it’ll be so cool c’mon we match we look so good please please pleeaasseeee,” Bokuto was begging. Tsukishima rolled his eyes and kept walking, but Yamaguchi took his hand to stop him.

“Maybe you can ask him not to share it? I just... Also want a picture with you...” Yamaguchi was blushing, trying to convince his boyfriend to participate.

Tsukishima turned around and sighed, “If you show this to anyone I swear I will end you myself.”

As they were setting up to take a selfie, they heard a very familiar voice behind them offer, “Do you want us to take the picture?”

The four turned around to find the grey-haired setter and his captain looking at them, both desperately trying to hold back their laughter as they looked at the two pairs of Italian plumbers.

“I swear you mention this I will murder you both,” Tsukishima said in lieu of a greeting.

“Hey don’t talk to your mother that way!” Daichi teased.

“I am no one’s mother thank you very much,” Sugawara huffed, offended. “But also Tsukki I promise if anyone makes fun of your costume they will feel my wrath.”

“Def not a mom...” Yamaguchi said quietly with a chuckle.

Hinata, Kageyama, Asahi, Nishinoya, Kenma, and Kuroo turned onto a commercial street, wondering if the local shops were handing out candy too. Usually the local dentist was handing out treats and toothbrushes. As they were walking, Noya and Hinata leading the way while talking excitedly to Kenma, they bumped into two taller teens holding cups from the local chain coffee shop.

“Chibi-chan!! Careful, you’re going to make me spill my PSL,” Oikawa scolded.

“You’re so basic....” Kageyama started.

“You called it a PSL,” Iwaizumi finished.

“Iwaizumi, why does yours say ‘Iwa-chan’ on it?” Hinata asked.

“Shittykawa ordered for me,” he answered, glaring at his boyfriend.

“I asked them to put hearts on the cup too,” Oikawa beamed his most punchable smile. “I like the costumes,” he added with a sneer.

“Oi, I will fight you,” Kageyama started.

“Same. I don’t really know you personally, but you insult my boyfriend and you’re gonna get un-alived”

“Iwa-chan, why am I getting threateeenneeddd...”

“You brought this on yourself.”

“Iwa-chaaaaannnnn!”

“Shoyo, why do you know him and can we leave?” Kenma asked quietly.

“What are you guys doing anyway? Can we join?”

“Is that...” Yamaguchi started.

“That can’t be...” Akaashi followed.

“BRO!” Bokuto yelled out.

Kuroo’s face about a block away lit up. “BRO!!” he screamed back. The two ran to each other with the boundless energy they always seem to possess. They collided in a loud thump of a hug. Behind them, their respective boyfriends watched with not a lick of surprise on their faces. The two groups joined each other, loudly expressing their shock of finding each other.

“Bro you look so cute!” Bokuto’s voice rang out among the chaos.

“Bro no you!”

“Hinata come over here you’re adorable come show off your costume to mama,” Suga called out. Hinata came over, strutting and pretending to put on a one-man fashion show. Kageyama and Daichi rolled their eyes, although Daichi did so with a more obvious smile on his lips.

“Oh my god, Tsukishima!” Hinata yelled as he noticed him, ignoring the three others who are also in overalls. 

“Oh wow,” Kuroo began, but before he could continue, Suga had jumped in front of him, giving him a punch to the gut.

“I made a promise,” he explained solemnly. Behind him, Tsukishima almost cracked a grin.

The now 14 boys kept walking, bounding down house by house, chatting away loudly with Hinata and Nishinoya still ringing doorbells. They were talking frantically, conversation partners moving and changing as much as their completely chaotic energy allowed, but after a while, as the cold began to take hold, they all fairly naturally wound up cuddling up close to their own boyfriends for warmth as they kept on their adventure.

The movie had been over for a while, but Ukai and Takeda had not moved from the couch. They were wrapped around each other ridiculously, enjoying each other’s very close company. Ukai couldn’t bear to let go every time the doorbell rang, and began going with Takeda to open the door, arms wrapped around his waist, as the last stragglers came by.

They began to suspect the kids were done after about 15 minutes went by without another disturbance. They were finally letting themselves settle into the couch properly when the doorbell rang once again.

“No shh stay here we don’t have to answer we can pretend we aren’t home,” Ukai begged, very comfortable with Takeda leaning into him.

“No, I left all the lights on. It’s customary to answer,” Takeda scolded.

Resigned, but not without whining, Ukai followed Takeda through the apartment, holding him close by the waist. They could hear voices outside the door, muffled but definitely louder than the other kids who had been by that evening. Takeda grabbed the bowl of candy, and as he reached to open the door, Ukai rested his chin on his shoulder from his position behind the teacher, arms as ever still around him.

“OH MY GOD,” the two boys at the door yelled.

Frozen, the two adults then realised the situation was actually much worse when they caught sight of the dozen other familiar teenagers waiting on the sidewalk. They were all staring back, wide-eyed. Some jaws had dropped, others had smirks beginning to take shape on their faces.

Quickly, with beet red faces, Ukai got off of the sensei, pretending as if the last second never occurred. It was, however, distinctly too late. He was about to worry, knowing that teenage boys can be, well, ignorant to put it very mildly. But as he looked at them, he noticed a lot of them were holding hands, pairs huddled close to each other in the cold, and the ridiculousness of the situation made him smile.

An avalanche of questions finally began, with different versions of “are you two dating?” and “since when?” and “why didn’t you say anything?” along with a sprinkling of “you’re adorable senpais!”

Ukai took control of the situation, opting to grab the door and gently closed it shut on his students as he wished them all a good night, locking the door and turning off the porch light. Takeda next to him was still extremely red-cheeked, but Ukai pulled him into a hug and tried to reassure him that it would be okay, although they both knew there were going to be a lot of questions come Monday’s practice.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not gonna lie I'm impressed with myself for finishing this series  
> Thing I learned doing this  
> 1) I do not like deadlines lol  
> 2) I really love writing UkaTake (they're my otp why am I so surprised)  
> 3) I may not like Tsukishima, but writing him simp over Yams was great I might do it again
> 
> I really really hoped you guys/gals/pals enjoyed it I really did have a blast doing this. Feel free to leave a kudos and comment I love hearing from y'all  
> Happy Halloween!!!


End file.
